R&J
by Heinrich Hart
Summary: Jacob and Rosalie hate each other. Since when are werewolves and vampires supposed to get along anyway? But can a sudden turn of events and the possible return of the Volturi pull them together igniting new feelings? Or will it tear them apart.


**The fighting between Rosalie and Jacob in Breaking Dawn inspired me to write this. I know it's not the most common pairing but hey aren't we supposed to unleash our imaginations? Anyway I hope it's well written and you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I definitely plan on writing more chapters. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Get it? Got it? Good! You'd better review this, even if it is constructive criticism just try not to be too harsh haha...**

JPOV:

It was another rainy day in Forks. The forest smelt of mud, damp moss and wood. I could hear rodents scurrying underground and I couldn't see any birds, probably because of the rain.

I wanted to patrol on my own so I had been running since sunset. The sun was beginning to rise but it had only lightened the sky a little. A humans eyes wouldn't be able to notice the difference yet.

Since I was running on my own I had to run at twice the speed to make up for it. It didn't bother me though because running helped me think and I wouldn't think much if Seth and Leah were in my head. My eyes closed for what I thought was a blink and I almost ran headfirst into a tree. Yep. I needed a break. I wasn't a machine after all. Being a werewolf made me forget that.

I decided to take a break from patrol. I had been running the entire day and night and luckily Seth was glad to take over. I phased back and decided to see Bella one more time before I crashed.

Before my hand could knock on the door, Carlisle opened with a tired smile on his face. "Hello Jacob" I had never liked vampires but it wasn't very easy to hate Dr Fang. "Hey Doc" I allowed myself in. Emmett and Blondie sat by the piano, Esme was quietly humming while sketching, Edward sat at Bellas feet on the couch and Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. I walked towards Bella, she didn't look any better.

The corners of her lips lifted in what was only what I could assume, a smile. "Jake... You're back." I didn't like seeing her like this and her smiling at me like that only made it harder for me to stay away. Did Bella have to keep doing this I mean she had a husband now for crying out loud. Edward pursed his lips in agreement.

"Hey Bells" I returned her smile and held her cold hand. It looked so fragile I was afraid to touch it. She had goosebumps on her arm but they instantly disappeared at our contact. I sat down next to her. "You look tired. Why don't you sleep upstairs there's a room for you." Bella said with her voice sounding tired and old.

Blondie snorted, still sitting there with her impossible beauty. Wait, did I just think that? "Thanks Bells, but I don't want to be chocked in my sleep by the ice queen", I half chuckled. Bella ran a hand through my hair and I soon found myself drifting off, the long hours of patrol taking their toll.

I woke up to Emmett shouting. Bella and Edward were still in the same place but Emmett was watching football with Blondie, Alice was next to the couch, a little close to me and I couldn't see the rest. It was starting to get dark out so I must have been asleep for a few hours.

I looked up and found that Bella was fast asleep and Edward had taken my place to cool her down. I stood up and stretched but my stomach growled. Through my constant patrol I had ignored my hunger and was now paying the price.

"Rosalie why don't you get Jacob something to eat." Edward said calmly, never taking his eyes off of Bella. "Why not?" Rosalie said with a smile and walked towards the kitchen. I began wondering why she would agree so easily but hey I wasn't going to complain. I was starving.

Edwards lips twitched holding a smile. Blondie came back with a plate of four burgers and a mountain of chips, I could smell it before she handed it to me. "Thanks. Did you ever hear of the blonde that got an AM radio? It took her a while before she realised she could listen to it in the afternoon."

Everyone in the room laughed including her, until her laugh turned into an evil smirk then I realised she had one hand behind her back the whole time. Before I could stop her she poured the dog food over my plate.

"Enjoy, mongrel." She said before walking away and disappearing upstairs. "Rose!" Esme called after her but there was no reply. Not that annyone was expecting one. I began to wonder if Blondie was like this before I met her. Edward nodded with the remnants of a smile on his face.

Alice apologised and got a new plate for me. I ate until I was full and wondered why what blondie did hadn't bothered me so much, I was actually a little flattered that she had put the thought into it to try pissing me off.

The Cullens' eyes were beginning to turn black and from what Bella had told me this meant they had to go hunting soon and each had to go with someone who would have a significant advantage. This was the cost of living on blood.

Carlisle decided that he, Esme, Emmett and Edward would go first then Jasper, Alice and Rosalie would go after.

Blondie sulked over the fact that she couldn't go with Emmett but at least I could have time to get back at her, I thought about why I looked forward to it so much. The first group left and the house felt a little empty. I was getting bored and still had a few hours before patrol so I went upstairs to her room and knocked.

"Get lost, dog. If you're expecting an apology about the other night then forget about it." I knocked again this time not stopping. It would have to annoy her at some point. Eventually she opened the door and I smiled.

"Finally figured out how a door works huh?" I asked sarcastically and stepped in. If looks could kill I'd be dead now. I'd definitely die for that beautiful face. I mentally slapped myself. What was happening to me? Vampires were naturally beautiful to attract their prey right? It wasn't my fault. Leah would never let this one go.

"I never did get why you hate me so much. I mean beside the fact that we're natural enemies." I said while looking around.

Rosalie just folded her arms and looked unconcerned. Did I just think of her by her name? "I actually don't see a reason why we shouldn't be friends." I shrugged and sat on her bed. What was I even doing here?

RPOV:

What was this filthy beast doing in my room. The nerve! I thought that the dog food would get rid of him once and for all but it only brought him closer. The only thing that irritated me was that I wasn't very upset that he didn't go away, I was actually a little relieved.

But I wouldn't think about that. We were enemies and he was just annoying and arrogant. I didn't like him. Or did I? Who the hell did he think he was? It would take forever to get his wet dog smell off my bed and I would have to explain it to Emmett.

"Get. Out. Now. Edward and Esme aren't here to save you." I growled. "Okay" He said while standing up. "On one condition though." Did he really think this was up for discussion? "What?" I snapped, wanting to be rid of him. "We have to at least try to get along."

I gritted my teeth. Couldn't he just leave me alone? But I would do whatever it took for him to leave me alone. "Fine." I said coldly and opened the door for him. He stepped out and I heard him go down the stairs.

I immediately closed the door and resented myself for beginning to think I was missing his presence and why he would let me have such an easy victory. I expected more of a fight for him. I shook my head in an attempt to get the thought out of my head and I started cleaning the bed.

 **Okay so that's the first chapter and Jacob might still be discovering how he feels about Rosalie. If it seems like it's going slowly that is because I'm trying to keep the characters as true to their personalities as I can. It would be weird for them to just lock eyes and start having sex. What makes it even harder is they didn't seem to like each other at the beginning but things can change ; ) Please review! XD**


End file.
